


early bday

by jjeparkian



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Crack, Dildos, Light Angst, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, give it a shot, uhh idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeparkian/pseuds/jjeparkian
Summary: there is a horny jaehyung and younghyun decided to help.





	early bday

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh hello guys! i challenged myself to write a smut for once and here is the uhh result :D  
> not confident of this since english isnt my first language so if you find a grammatical mistake, kindly tell me!  
> thats it(?) enjoy the fic hehe xoxo
> 
> (p.s. they dont really fuck cz i dont have balls to write it lmao)

 

“a-ah…” Jaehyung let out a broken whimper as he push his finger until the tip grazed his prostate.

It’s one of those nights again. The night where he is extremely horny but doesn’t have anyone. Well technically, the amount of guys (and girls) who trying to hit on him are quite a lot. But the thing is, he only wanted one man. His long time crush and his roommate as well as his best friend.

“...y- ahhh... younghy- un,” He slammed his long pretty finger as the name of the man leaving his spit-slicked lips.

Jaehyung bit his lips and start thrusting faster. He worked his finger and imagining it as Younghyunʼs thick cock (well he doesnʼt know how is it looks like but he is a hundred percent sure that its packed).

_Younghyun, Younghyun, Younghyun._

His heart thumping, his soul floating, his eyes darkening, his hole clenching. He feels like he is on cloud nine. It feels so good that it almost feels unreal.

Chasing his release, he abruptly pulls out his finger and reach for a lube and a toy in the drawer.

A dildo.

Younghyunʼs.

He accidentally finds it under the sofa, placed inside a blue paper bag and wrapped by a nice ribbon in the same color. A gift.

Jaehyungʼs heart aches when he thinks about who is the lucky guy (or girl) thatʼs gonna receive a mothefucking dildo from The Kang Younghyun? He shake his head and try not to think about it as he toss the lube back to the drawer and decided to use his saliva instead.

He gives the dildo a long lick as he imagine how would Younghyun looks like when he sucks his cock. He tease the head a little before taking it all to his mouth. He made a nasty slurping sounds but he doesnʼt care. The 6 inch dildo hit the back of his throat, and make him cough.

He harshly pull out the dildo and rubbing his pink ring until its pucker again. He then lined up the dildo and take a deep breath before push it deep inside him.

=====

“Iʼm ho-“ Younghyun stopped his usual greeting mid-sentence in front of the door to his shared apartment with Jaehyung.

He isnʼt sure of what he had heard but its definitely a scream coming from inside Jaehyungʼs room. He starts panicking and think of the worst scenario. What if itʼs a burglar?

Unable to think of anything but Jaehyungʼs well- being, Younghyun immediately rush to open the door of Jaehyungʼs room. As he come closer he can definitely hear some panting and his name being called but he really canʼt think of it right now.

“JAE HYUNG!” He had yelled when he found,

Oh god...

Jaehyung screams his lungs out, he sputtering words like ‘get out!ʼ ‘dont look!ʼ ‘go away!ʼ but he hadnʼt make a move to stop his own hands.

Yeah, Jaehyung is there _masturbating_ with _his_ dildo.

Younghyun’s mind is clouded, he feels hazy and found himself unable to stop staring at his roommate who sprawled naked with a 6-inch dildo up on his ass. The latter, on the other hand was trying his best to stop whatever he was doing. But he can’t help it, he is close and he definitely doesn’t wanna stop right now.

He starts jammed the toy inside him with more power than before, earning a surprised look from Younghyun and instead of turn away, he walked closer to the bed and slowly but surely he bend down to face Jaehyung who now is trying his best to keep his mouth shut before he let out anything embarrassing.

Younghyun slightly touch the older cheeks, causing him to gasp and a faint ‘ _younghyun_ ’ fell from his lips. A satisfied smirk began to decorate the younger face as he ever so softly whisper to the boy beneath him.

“That’s not how I would fuck you baby,” he crashed their mouth together and took the lead in the kiss. Jaehyung’s grab from the dildo loosened as he looped his arms around the other’s neck. Eventually, Younghyun’s hand began to wander lower and he push the dildo with much more force. He broke the kiss to trail a kisses down Jaehyung’s neck and lower to his nipples.

As Younghyun please both his nipple and even work the toy down him, Jaehyung starts to lose his mind. Both his hands desperately clutch the sheets and his mouth doesn’t stop the lewd sound flowing. Until Younghyun starts attacking his mouth again. He screams to his mouth as he comes untouched.

=====

Jaehyung pants as he look away from his roommate. Tears brimming in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall.

_He hates me, he never gonna talk to me again, I fucked up I’m so dumb now he would think I’m gross._

“Jae h-“ Younghyun tried but Jaehyung cut him off.

“I’m sorry I fucked up, sorry you had to see me did such a thing and I’m sorry for m-making you involved and I’m really sorry about your di-“ Younghyun shut him off by pressing a light peck against his lips.

Younghyun pull back to see the older of the two fidgeting with his finger and trembling as he bit his lips in nervousness, he sighs and placing both his hands on top of the other’s. “I like you,” he blurted out making Jaehyung snaps his head in surprise.

“B-but why? I thought that t-toy is for ur crush or partner or whatever,” said Jaehyung as he points out to that said toy. Younghyun doesn’t miss the slight annoyance and jealousy in his voice.

“Well you’re not wrong because I bought it for you, and you somehow found it first. Well thank you though… I don’t need to come up with plans to ask you out. It’s much easier this way,” said Younghyun followed by a faux laugh that doesn’t really mask his disappointment.

“I- sorry,” sighed Jaehyung and he said, “but really? You planned to ask me out with a _dildo_?”

“Been wanting to do things to you since day one,” shrug Younghyun. “Besides, I was gonna ask you out on my birthday… you know a gift for myself,” said him again accompanied with a smug smirk and Jaehyung just can’t believe his ear.

“Wow, you were gonna fuck me on ur bday…. Happy birthday to me I guess?” said Jaehyung with a frown and dripping with a sarcasm.

“It’s not like you would say no though… come on I know you love me and don’t even try to deny the fact, honey,” Younghyun had finished off that sentence with a smirk and Jaehyung really wanna punch that smirk off (Mainly because he was right). He looks down in embarrassment instead.

_Oh….._

Thats when he saw it, Younghyun’s pants had formed a tent and he reach his hand out to pet it.

“Happy early birthday, Kang,” said Jaehyung as he lowers himself and work the younger fly open.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (spoiler: jae sucks him off after that)
> 
> yep thanks all for reading this!  
> hmu if you wanna scold me loljk (twt:@panickedjae)


End file.
